


A Love Like Ours

by Morrigan2345



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates do not exist but love does, love so strong it adapts and evolves to suit its environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make any sense but what can you do, I needed to write something before I went to sleep.
> 
> I probably made a lot of mistakes, but you know, whatever. There's also a lot of spaces between lines because i don't like big paragraphs.
> 
> I also use the word 'you' a lot so if you don't like it you don't have to read it.

People are not eternal, soulmates do not exist in the way that you fall in love with the same person every time you open your eyes in your next life.  What is always there, what they don’t tell you, is that the love, or absence of it, you feel will never be separated from your soul.  You will experience the same feeling with the people of your life, souls do not meet in the nothingness, they do not mingle and find each other, souls understand that they will never find the one they loved before but will indeed find an equal. 

Soulmates do not exist but love does, love so strong it adapts and evolves to suit its environment.

-

The sound of wood cracking bounces off the walls of the house they keep you in, the sound is loud enough to get your attention, to steal it way from the Doctor’s hands, from the syringe he’s holding.  You’re looking at the door when the Doctor comes closer, when he lifts your sedated arm and injects you with something, you’re looking at the door and your arm twitches.

The Doctor’s eyes are wide and surprised when your hand closes around his throat, it doesn't feel good, not the way it should, not the way it did.

Your arm twitches but the rest of you stays still, awaiting orders, waiting for a punishment.  Your body knows what’s coming up the stairs but your mind does not and so when the door is kicked in, and a gun is pointed in your face, and another vile of _something_ is being pushed into your blood stream, you scream but they don’t have to put restraints on you because your body knows that it can’t move a muscle.

-

There’s a girl with black hair and dull beautiful eyes, and she catches yours amidst the yelling.  There is a signal that you are supposed to wait for but you miss it because you think you already saw it.  In the girl’s eyes you say to them when they poke your unscarred forearm with a needle, your body knows and your mind understands now, so you don’t scream it but instead whisper it so only the Doctor hears it.  A different Doctor, a nicer one that talks about it being just job and not a life they wanted, and you know something about a job, and so you think you might understand.

It doesn't stop your arm from twitching, but your mind knows now and so the Doctor is spared.

You listen while they talk, you listen as they are escorted out after they’re finished with you, and you close your eyes when you hear a gunshot and feel a pinch at the back of your neck.

-

There’s a boy in your bed and you don’t remember how he looks just how he sounds, and there’s a phone ringing from some pants on the floor, they’re not your pants but the boy is grumbling and you feel bad so you answer it.  The man on the other end is yelling, loudly, and it’s too early for this so you close the phone and put it back on the floor, while you shake the grumbling boy awake.  The phone rings again but this time the boy, Mark he says, grin wary, is awake and when he answers the phone he tense up.  It’s your job to ignore the boy at that moment, he turns his body away, you know the signs, and you do, until you hear the click of a button and you turn back from putting on a bra. 

You've seen eyes like his somewhere, dark and brown, sad.  You make the sad boy breakfast and you tell him to stay, he does and the phone doesn't stop ringing.  You see the boy laugh and you can’t help yourself.

-

Your mother loves you and your father accepts you, but both you and they understand that you are not theirs and they are not yours, all of you cannot help feel that someone else was meant to be theirs.  You are all wrong, of course, you are only each other’s, but you can’t help what you feel.

The love you feel when you are finally rid of them is the strongest you’ll ever feel.

So is the guilt.

-

You find a dog sitting under a bridge one day.

You look into its sad, gleaming brown, eyes and see fury so deep you know that they will never change, no matter the love they get.  You look into the dogs sad, angry, eyes and you see your face in them, they reflect your face back at you, and you look angry.  Anger that will never be carved out no matter how much love they get.

You stand back up and walk out from under the small bridge you were passing through from, the rain hits you once again, and you hear the soft sound of too long nails hitting the concrete floor, following you.

You open the door to you apartment and move to one side extending your arm inside while looking down at the dog.  It sits on the mat you placed outside when you moved, on your mother’s orders, and does a dog thing, you are confused and sit next to the dog.  In the rain.

“Asshole.” You say to the dog while looking at the rushing people passing by.

The dog’s leg twitches and you place your hand softly on its dirty fur, its body tenses while you think of any veterinarians you might know.  

-

There’s a thump from above, a quickly uttered curse, another thump, and then a foot is coming out through your ceiling.  You look at the debris on your floor and then back to the wiggling foot, that’s still coming from your ceiling.

“What the fuck?” you say, loudly, and the foot stops wiggling.

“Hello.” The foot says

“Hello.” You say back to it

“Would you mind if-“

“Holy Shit.”

“Yes,” The Foot says, sounding inpatient, which no, it’s the one that’s trespassing, “now if you could…” and it’s wiggling again.

“What…” what is happening, “What house number are you?” you ask starting to put on some pants while trying to find your own keys.

“4H, but it’s locked and-“

“Yeah don’t worry about it.” And you slam your door shut, you can hear The Foot say something as you leave but you ignore it, it is, after all, trespassing.

You climb the stairs and turn left, then turn back and go right instead, and find house number 4H.  You crouch and unlock it, it takes longer then you’re comfortable with but you manage.  As you open the door something jumps at you, and it’s a testament to your control, you think, that you don’t fling it across the room.  The only reason you don’t is because you feel fur, and when you look slightly down you see a dog on its two back paws leaning on you, growling, a woman sitting on the floor looking at you, cautiously, and a discarded chair and one bowling ball, lifeless.

“Okay.” You make eye contact with the lady, “Dog.” When she just stares at you, which when you speak seams to snaps her out of her trance apparently.

“Kit, you idiot, get off him.” The woman says, and you smile, a little.

The dog, obediently, jumps off and rushes back to the woman and stares at her, looking hopelessly while the lady pats the dogs head fondly.

You know how the dog feels a little, but you walk over to the woman and look at her leg that is still in the floor.  There’s some blood but the woman, looking at her face, shows no signs of major pain, just annoyance.  You don’t know what that feels like.

“What’s your name?” which is new, you surprise yourself with it being genuine, the lady looks back and startles, she didn't hear you come forward it seems, but she smiles up at you.

There are birds chirping outside you think, quickly, and avoid eye contact.

“Natasha” she says, there’s confusion in her voice, and you feel sad, and angry, at yourself.  Idiot Boy.

“Hello?”

Her voice shakes you and you look into her eyes, there’s a crease between her eyebrows.

“I’m sorry?” you apologize, and the crease disappears, and you look at her lips and you feel better.  Smart Boy.

“What’s your name?”

Shit.

“Frank.” You say with an easy smile that feels real and probably looks real, but you’re too good at this for it not to.

“Well Frank could you…” she points to her still strapped leg and you snap back to attention.

“Oh crap, sorry, I’m really sorry, hold on.” And you stand back up from your crouching position.  “So, uh, I’m going to pull you up from your arms and I need you to push up with your one leg.  Can you do that?” you ask and you hear her laugh as you get behind her.

“Sure.” She says

You grab her from under her arms, “Even though it looks like there’s no sharp edges you still might get cut up, this might hurt, Ok?” you feel her nod, “Ok.” And you pull.

After you clean up her wound you scrub the stray blood off the floor, you go back to her living room where you left her.  The dog’s head is resting on her thigh while she types something on her phone, you clear your throat and she only startles a little, but she turns around and smiles at you again.

She has beautiful eyes, nice, calm ones.

“I’m going to head out.” You tell her, remembering not to just leave like an idiot.

She nods, her smile softening a little, “Thank you, Frank, really.  You should stop by again, on better terms obviously, but y’know, whenever you feel like it.” She looks hopeful, and you look around the room.

“Ok.” You say

“Great, I’ll see you around.” It’s getting less and less painful, you think, to look at beautiful women smiling.

“Bye.” You turn and hear her reply in the same fashion.

As you leave you hear a click from the wall behind you but you don’t acknowledge it, after all, you are trespassing.

The next day, when you go up the next level to say...something, someone’s moving their things into the apartment.

You check.  4H.

Idiot Boy.

There was a click.

You leave through the back window that night.

Sad Boy you hear, Idiot Boy you think.

-

They sent you to look for a baby, this is an important baby They said, it holds your genes, They told you.

Get it back They ordered.

A defect took the baby when they left, you find it funny that this person would die for the baby she was caring for, you also find it funny that she didn't get caught until she was all the way out here. 

You were not given a lot of background on the woman or the baby, just that the child had thin brown hair, dark eyes and skin.  You think that that was unimportant information, because how many babies are being left in the woods, compared to the fact that the kid was made from your eggs.

There’s distant crying to your left, the woman, you were also told, was nothing special, so you don’t expect anything.  Which, when you’re actually in front of the baby, is still unexpected, you think there should have been a trap, the woman risked her life, she died for-

When you pick the baby up she looks at you, tears fresh in her eyes, and you’ve seen those eyes before.

There was a man, he kicked your shins lightly one morning and told you to duck while he shot a man that was about to do the same to you a different night, you were too distracted by the blood that was coming out of his nose. 

There was a man who suffered for you, and forgot you, and left.

There was a man you suffered for, forgot, and stayed for.

You hold the baby close to your chest and she thrashes, you’re doing this wrong, you think of a woman, dark hair like the baby, holding one too, and change your position.  The baby hits your arm with her chubby fist but calms down.

You look at the tree the woman set your baby down under, and you think that she didn't lose her life for the baby after all.

You walk the opposite way you came from until you find a road.

-

You run and you run and you _run_ until you feel your bones sweat and when you turn the corner you do it too fast and you feel yourself fall and skid the side of your leg on the gravel floor.

You thank God that no one-

There is a snort that comes from behind you.

You flip yourself over fast enough to see some skinny blond kid lip’s twitch before they straighten out and he starts to look a bit worried.

Well, you think, this is great, and you let your head fall back on the gravel.

You hear him walk up and a second later feel something lightly fall on your face, you pick it off your face and open your eyes to look at it.  It’s a Band-Aid, you look at the gash on your leg, then the small Band-Aid, and finally back to the boy.

“Kid,” that gets you some pursed lips, “I don’t know if you noticed but…” and you indicate to your leg which he looks at.  He rolls his eyes, and gets a boney hand wrapped in your shirt and tugs you up, he takes the Band-Aid from out of your hand and unwraps it.

“There’s a cut on your face…” he sticks the Band-Aid on your face, you look at his, and a second later he stands up and extends a hand, “Come on, _kid,_ ” he says the word with such malice that, even though it wasn't meant to be funny, you can’t help but smile, “we need to get you a doctor or nurse to patch you up.”

You take the boys hand and limp to a house nearby, the woman you meet fusses over the other boy, who’s panting heavily, while she cleans your wound.

You think, about how mad your mother’s going be when you came back home with your ripped pants.

You think that it wouldn't be so bad staying here forever.

If only to avoid getting the whipping of a lifetime.

-

There’s a gun in your hand and a bullet in his abdomen.

You know this man, but you can’t stop yourself.

Your body knows what’s coming but your mind remembers, so you don’t scream, not yet, but you do shake.

When you’re close enough, too close really, you hurt the man, you see everything, but you hurt the man.

You can’t stop, but you think that you've never loved anyone more then you've loved this man.

It’s a lie of course, now that you know, but as you fall after the man you start to not care.

-

You've seen eyes like theirs before, you know them.  You remember them. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun, thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is a-small-jewel-shard.tumblr.com go check it out for updates and stuff


End file.
